nomansskyfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga of the Vy'keen
The Saga of the Vy'keen is a full story which the player can hear through different monoliths all across Vy'keen territory. Part 1 The noble Travelers will be spared. Their journey through the cosmos shall not be thwarted. So it is decreed. The will of Hirk the great commands it. The Vy'keen shall honour the judgement, the belief of the Ancients. The book of Hirk speaks of the rise of the Travelers. They shall ascend, delving into the boundless void. The Vy'keen shall not impede their ascent for the Travelers must prevail. So decrees the word of Hirk. None hamper the path towards Dryn'dargh as the Sentinels. They must be destroyed. Their time will be ended. So it has been written, so it shall come to be. This the Vy'keen swear. The Sentinels are not of the natural order. Things must fall apart. In their endlessness and replication the automatons prove themselves abominations. They must be purged from existence. All should die, whether through righteous battle or the assault of time. Hirk foresaw the weakness of the Vy'keen warrior kind. The star ascent of our noble race was blocked by the weak - minded Sentinels. Nine times nine fold, Hirk commanded. We would have our vengeance and dash the metal demons against the rocks of damnation. Part 2 It came to pass that the Great Monolith awoke. It heard the challenge of Hirk. Five times Hirk called upon it and was met by silence. On the sixth cry it awoke. The Great Monolith spoke to Hirk of the Travelers. Their coming should not be met with fire. Their coming was but one dream in an infinite universe. Their reach would be that of the endless. When Hirk asked of the Sentinels, The Great Monolith said nothing. Hirk was troubled by its silence. Hirk returned to the Vy'keen. 'Grah!' they spoke atop the sacred mountain of Dun's'kaareen. And proclaiming loudly to all who gathered there. Their leader spoke unto them. ' The Great Monolith has answered me. It has awoken. It has told the coming of the Travelers. They will be spared. The Vy'keen shall honour this decree. ' The crowd cried for Hirk to reveal the Great Monolith's judgement of the Sentinel threat.' The Monolith stood silent! ' Hirk spoke forth, but the people were not satisfied. They muttered amongst themselves and those blessed with tendrils did extend him. Then with raised voice Hirk decreed, ' The oppressors will be eradicated! Gather your arms for the time of reckoning is upon the enemy. ' And the Vy'keen adored their leader. As Hirk stood upon the sacred mountain Nal climbed to its peak and there with fist outstretched challenged Hirk. ' Fool! ' Nal cried. ' The Sentinels cannot be vanquished! ' Hirk, with furious rage struck the fool from the mountain. For three moons and suns Nal fell before being claimed by doom. Part 3 Hirk's rage against the upstart Nal inflamed the hearts of Nal's followers who upon the leader's demise felt the blood of the ancestors rise within them. The Vy'keen nations were bathed in righteous war for sixty - six moons. On the sixty - sixth moon the war cry of the Vy'keen of Nal was silenced. After surveying their bodies, Hirk gazed unto the heavens and there beheld a great Sentinel host descending upon the Vy'keen. The Great Vy'keen Sentinel War was at hand. For a multitude of cycles the yoke of Sentinels had strangled the civilizations of the galaxy in their mewling cribs. Hirk was displeased with the world of the Vy'keen. As the Automatons descended, Hirk gazed upon a planet ravaged by weakness. Progress, Prosperity and War : These are the things forbidden by automatons. But the Vy'keen were first to break the shackles, casting the old ways into the pit to herald the birth of a new age. The Vy'keen were the dam that overflowed. Righteous was the flood. Part 4 Grah! The Sentinels are the enemy of progress and civilization. They are not of the natural order. Their interference is an affront to the virtuous Vy'keen crusade, which seeks to balance in all things through blood, ashes and iron. This affront to the Vy'keen and their creed cannot go unpunished. Before the coming of Hirk, the Vy'keen feared the Sentinels. Like all races our people cowered from their unquestioning violence, shrank from their tyrannical rule. But the coming of Hirk heralded a new dawn. Through their leader, the Vy'keen became strong. Now their courage knows no bounds. Hirk looked to the skies and witnessed the pitiless destruction of the Sentinels that smothered all races brought forth out unto the outer edge. Worlds withered and died beneath their relentless gaze. The anger of Hirk was unleashed. And so it came to pass that on the eve of the eighteenth moon of Drun'Gala Hirk cast the shackles of the Sentinel oppressors into the pit. The Vy'keen were the glorious first, the rising water that broke the dam. The endless war began. The death of Hirk came during the endless war. Hirk's body was ravaged by old age, becoming ancient and useless. Bellowing, Hirk tore this failing body in two before the Great Monolith, as is the Vy'keen way. The echo of that dying roar can still be heard throughout the Outer Edge. Hirk lives in us, the most venerated of the ancients. Part 5 Countless cycles sifted through the claws of time. Attrition was great. The battle against the Sentinels raged endlessly. But through righteous fire the Vy'keen endured and the Sentinel burned. The oppressors were pushed back. Back into the dark of space. The Vy'keen saw borders stretch between the stars. Onwards they delved with legions at their back, scorching Sentinel metal from their fiery chariots and attack ships. The Vy'keen gazed upon their conquests and saw that they were righteous and good. The Vy'keen rose in glorious victory, yet noble warriors grew tired and weak. The onslaught against the machines endured for ninety-nine times ninety cycles. There was attrition and incalculable death, but victory eluded them still. The endless replication of the Sentinels slowed, but could not be vanquished. part 6 Grah! The Sentinel hordes were pushed back. The oppressors fled into the sanctuary of the cosmos. The spirit of Hirk surveyed the field of battle, and saw that the Vy'keen victory was glorious and just. The automatons became silent as the nation of Hirk feasted upon Grahgrah. The songs of the victorious echoed to the edges of the galaxy. part 7 The Vy'keen licked each other's wounds during the Silence of the Sentinels, while the dishonorable Gek First Spawn chose to destroy Korvax Prime. The Vy'keen condemned this crime, but lacked the strength to fight. The Gek Empire flourished. It spread its empire into the depths of the cosmos. The Vy'keen victory in pushing the Sentinels back from the Outer Edge gave rise to Dominion of another. No world, moon, or race could have opposed the Gek onslaught. The brutality of the Gek First Spawn called back the automatons that were hiding in the darkness. Their forces had grown. Their technologies had developed. The foolish Gek beckoned the monster back into the places where our nations might have dwelt in strange harmony. True Sentinel domination of the Outer Edge began. Within a single lifetime the Sentinels had returned. They came to dwell on every world we knew. Every world we went on to discover. The pathetic, idiotic Gek had doomed the Outer Edge to aeons of their rule. The dominion of the Gek First Spawn crumbled. They fell apart through idiocy, and through the unchanging will of the beings they enslaved but could never understand. Their power is but a memory. Their crimes forgotten by so many. The Gek changed. They became peaceful. Their spawning pools bred in the name of commerce. They Vy'keen accept this peace, but we do not forget as the other beings of the Galaxy are so keen to do. Dishonor is unchanging. Crimes marked in blood do not fade. We do not forget. All LINKS IN SAGA OF THE VY'KEEN Hirk Vy'keen Sentinel Great Monolith Dun's'kaareen Monolith Nal The Great Vy'keen Sentinel War Grahgrah Korvax Prime Category:Vy'keen Category:Alien History